


The Super Soldier and The Norse God

by autumnflakez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well.... This is basically just another piece of Steve Rogers/Thor pairing.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy reading it!</p><p>And....... I am terrible coming up with tittles......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier and The Norse God

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I have writing it.  
> R&R will be very much appreciated.  
> Thank you for your time for reading my work.
> 
> And, as usual, I only own the story plot and nothing else.
> 
> Edited and Updated: 21/11/2017

He just came in for something to eat after forgetting his meals again. Really, his health insurance does not cover heart attack caused by living with superheroes who preferred to haunt the kitchen at three in the morning. Tony cursed when he noticed the large figure slumped on his kitchen counter.

“Thor! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What the hell are you doing in the kitchen in the dark? My health insurance agents really do not need the extra stress.”

The figure remained slumped on the counter and looked morosely at Tony. Tony thought, a guy/demigod this size should never be able to pull the kicked puppy look that convincingly.

“Alright. Talk.” Tony grabbed a can of beer and leaned against the counter.

Thor looked at him with a thoughtful frown. Lady Pepper had reminded him not to ask Tony for any kind of advice. Tony was not the guy you typically go to for advice.

Tony added when Thor did not start talking, “Look, I know what Pepper told you. And I admit I may not be the best person to go to for advice. But between all of your choices, who is the best for the job but me, eh? I have practically seen, heard and done everything!”

With that exclamation, Thor told Tony what was bothering him. Tony choked on his beer and had a coughing fit that caused JARVIS asking whether he should call 911. Thor remembered Natasha slapping Clint’s back when he choked on his drink not long ago. So Thor proceeded to do the same and the force of it nearly sent Tony flying across the room.

He held up one hand indicating he was okay and for Thor to stay put. He gathered himself before turning incredulously towards the demigod, “Man… And here I thought I have heard everything. What about that lady friend of yours?”

Thor sighed and said, “Lady Jane and I have parted ways. She came to me and told me she still loves me but she is not willing to be held hostage again by any alien power. But the ultimate reason for her to come to that decision… She said that the fire is no longer there when I looked at her, the passion is not there when I hold her. And most importantly, my heart no longer belongs to her. I asked her what she was talking about. She told me to listen to my heart. I tried to come with a plausible explanation for this but the answer seemed to elude me. The more I think about what she said… The more times Steven came to my mind whenever I thought about, well, what Jane said.”

Not much can render Tony speechless but he guessed this was one of the rare times it did. After some time, the only thing that came to mind was, “I need something stronger than beer for this conversation.”

“Thor, do you know the Captain came from a time where two men together is a taboo whispered in the dark? A sin to talk about in the light?” Tony asked when they were situated comfortably in his drinking lounge. Thor nodded. “I remember from one of the many conversations with Steven.”

“Oh, so the Capsicle talked to you about that? And what is his opinion on homosexuals?” Tony was intrigued. Steve Rogers or Captain America was always the epitome of good and given the era he grew up in, he thought the Captain may not be so open talking about sex in general, much alone the taboo topic of homosexuality.

“Steven did not tell me about what he thinks about it. But he did say everyone has the right to live the way they see fit.” 

“Hmmm… I’ll take it by that it means the Cap is probably okay with gays then. What about you? What about Asgard? Is your world against two men being together? That is why you’re worried?”

“No, Asgard is very tolerant with any kind of sexuality. Two men, two women, even multiple partners. No one will bat an eye, just as long as whatever they engaged in are consensual. As for myself, I have not thought about it until Jane brought it up. I have always preferred the softness of the fair maiden’s company in bed than the hard body of a warrior. But those were just physical pleasures. The question of who my heart is fond of never occurred to me until I meet Jane. She was so different from all the maidens I met. Except for Sif that is. Sif will have my hide if I ever refer her as a maiden.”

“Anyway, Jane was so different that I was enamored at the first glance. And I thought she was the one. The one who had won my heart. The one I will bring back to Asgard to meet Odin and Frigga. I was so sure of it until she came to me and told me, my heart now belongs to another. But… The more I thought about it, the clearer I see it, I think. My heart has always belongs to just that one person. I just never realized it until she pointed it out.”

Tony's eyes widened comically and he nearly choked on his drink again, “Wait, what?”

Thor smiled and explained, “The fascination I had for Jane… I think we both mistaken it for the passion of the heart. She was very brave and very independent for a mortal woman. She stood up to a god. Despite her fear and reservations, she stood by me and fought. But when I thought about the first time I saw the Captain. Well, the three of us met in a very unusual circumstance.” Both laughed at their first meeting. They talked about the fight before Tony motioned Thor to continue with his story.

Tony watched with fascination at the slight pink tint on the god’s cheek. “Oh my God! You have the hots for the Captain on our first meeting! In that forest! Even though we were fighting!” Thor’s blush darkened. Tony was laughing so hard until he felt his stomach cramped. Thor was about to storm out of the room so Tony reigned in his laughter and apologized.

“So you really wanted to screw the Captain when you first met him? After the fight?” Tony asked.

Thor sighed, “No, Tony. Lady Pepper and Steven are right. You are very crude and rude sometimes.” Tony smirked and saluted the Norse god with the glass he was holding. But he just had to know, so he pressed on, “So, if you were not thinking about getting into the Captain’s star spangled thights, then what? Why are you blushing?”

Thor smiled softly at the memory and Tony was taken aback at the open affection. He had to admit it was a really good look on Thor. It made Thor so much more elegant and handsome. “Because I was mesmerized. Steven was and still is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. To me, he is the most beautiful and regal person I’ve seen in the whole Nine Realms. The feelings he invoked in me are so much more different than Lady Jane. And after seeing him in all his glory during the fight, he was so breathtaking!”

This time, Tony did choke on his drink. “You had it bad, man. So, my question is, why are you haunting my kitchen and not having wild monkey sex with Steve?”

“Wild monkey sex? I didn’t know Midgardian men have sex like monkeys. Lady Darcy sure did not inform me of that.” Thor was confused. Tony face palmed and pour himself another drink.

“No, Thor. It was just a figure of speech. I assume, since we are having all the same features that Midgardians have sex just like the Asgardians. Wild monkey sex is just a phrase for… for sex. What I mean is that, why are you here and not in the Captain’s room or yours for sex?”

“I have not talked to Steven about any of this, Tony. And, what I feel for Steven is more than just the physical pleasures of sex. I hope to court Steven properly following the Midgardian cultures proper for courting a man like Steven. I hope to make our union to last for all eternity. And I do not want to force Steven into something he is not comfortable with. Like you mentioned earlier, he was from an era where two men together were forbidden.”

Tony did not like to admit it but he had come to like Steve Rogers. But Tony will never admit it even under intense torture, though the rest of the team (not including Captain America himself) and Pepper were well aware of his affection towards Steve. Knowing all about Steve’s history and the date that will never happen, he deserved someone like Thor who will cherish and protect him. Steve deserved love and happiness more than anyone.

Tony shrugged and said, “I don’t think there is any proper way to court anybody here. At least, not really in this era. Usually, we just tell them we like them. And if they like us back, we go out on dates with the one we wish to court and enjoy ourselves. And lavish them with attention and love always. With gifts on special occasions, or as surprises. Go for vacations together. And do whatever that couples do.”

Thor nodded. But he had no idea what to do or how to proceed. He told Tony that and the billionaire just smirked, “Relax, I will tell Pepper and she will organize everything.”

“Thank you, Tony. You may be an asshole but you are a very good friend!” Thor boomed loudly.

“Let me guess? The Capsicle said that.” Tony said, deadpanned. Thor just smiled widely and nodded. 

Tony was watching Steve and Thor closely for the following few days. If the Captain noticed Thor’s sudden close proximity and sometimes invading his personal space, he chose to say nothing. Or it could be the Captain was oblivious. So Tony did a little experiment of his own. He tried to invade Steve's personal space as much as possible. A few times he even leaned into Steve when he tried to reach for something on the other side of Steve. Every time, every single time, Steve will move away the moment Tony came too close. Tony could see Steve was trying to control his impulse to grab and throw Tony across the room each time he came too close. Thor was aware Tony and Pepper were together so he was confused. Thor was trying to figure out what Tony was doing. Clint and Natasha were looking at everything with poorly disguised interest. Bruce was the only who did not pay attention to any of it.

Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye were out on a mission a week after Thor's heart-to-heart with Tony. Tony utilized that time and filled Pepper in. Pepper was surprised but she agreed with Tony that Steve deserved this. So she made preparations for a dinner date for Thor and Steve.

“Rogers! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at the restaurant in half an hour! I specifically told JARVIS to tell you that.” Tony exclaimed when he saw Steve exiting the elevator with Natasha and Clint. Oh, he was not going to let Steve himself destroyed the date that Pepper had planned out for the Captain and Thor.

“I am not going to wherever you are sending me, Tony. At least not without a good and solid explanation.” Steve crossed his arms and looked at Tony. Steve still shuddered from the memory of the so-called celebratory party Tony tricked him into attending.

Tony was about to say something nasty when Pepper appeared. “Steve, there is someone we set up for you to meet. And your reservation is at eight. You have less than an hour to get ready.” Pepper stopped him when tried to protest, “Just indulge me, okay? I promise you will not regret it. Unless both Tony and I are reading the situation wrong. But please, Captain. And it is rude to keep your dinner companion waiting.”

Steve gave one last look at Tony before turning to his room to get ready. Tony waved at him from behind Pepper. Steve vowed if this thing turned out to be a disaster he will kill Tony Stark himself. Then he stopped short, what situation was there for Pepper to read?

But still Steve got ready in record time and arrived at the restaurant five minutes before eight. He was still thinking up ways to kill Tony when someone called out his name, loudly. He turned to see Thor smiling brightly at him, dressed up handsomely.

“Thor?” Steve asked, willing himself not to blush at the sight of the handsome Norse god in front of him. Although, he couldn't control the blush when he realized people were staring at them. Steve tried to ignore the stare and nearly missed what Thor said.

“You are here. I was afraid you will not show.” Thor said hesitantly, his megawatt smile dimmed from his handsome face.

When he processed what Thor said, he suddenly felt shy and wonderfully surprised, “You are my dinner companion?”

“That I am. Come, let us go into this fine establishment and dine. Lady Pepper had assured me that this establishment offered the best food and is the perfect place for a romantic first date.” Thor placed his hand at the small of Steve’s back and guided a very surprised Steve into the restaurant.

“What?” Finally regained some of his composure, Steve asked when they were seated.

“What what, Steven?” Thor asked, confused.

Steve took a breath and asked what Thor meant earlier. 

“Oh. Are you upset, Steven?” Thor asked, cautiously.

“What? Oh no. No. I’m not upset. Just surprised. And a little confused.” Steve was far from upset Confused yes, upset no. He was actually kinda giddy on the inside, which was also why he was confused.

Thor smiled and held one of Steve’s hand on the table. Steve was blushing and wondering whether he should pull his hand back. They were both men and in public. He glanced around discreetly and was relieved when he saw that no one paid them any attention. Steve sighed, relieved and reminded himself that he was now in a much different era than the one he grew up in. But why was Thor holding his hand? And did Thor said romantic first date? What and what now? And why was he enjoying Thor holding his hand? And why was he blushing like a girl on her first date!? Oh wait, this was his first date! First date with Thor!?

“Steven, are you sure you are alright? If you are not comfortable with this, we can leave.” Thor sad, sounding disappointed and withdrew his hand. Thor was afraid to decipher the myriad of emotions he saw on Steve's face. Steve caught the withdrawing hand in a panic and his blush darkened. Thor looked at him, questioningly.

“I’m… I’m fine, Thor. Like I said, I was surprised and a little confused. But I’m okay.” Steve squeezed Thor’s hand in reassurance. His heart literally skipped a beat when he saw the beautiful smile that light up the whole of Thor's face. Although Steve really did not want to ruin the moment but he really needed to know. “Thor, if you don’t mind me asking, can you please… uhm… you know…” Steve gestured between them and the restaurant.

“Oh! Forgive my oversight, Steven. I have not told you of my intention. Well…” Thor proceeded to tell Steve everything, starting from his conversation with Tony to the present.

By then, they were done with the second course of the dinner. Steve was mulling over what Thor told him. And suddenly, Tony’s weird behavior, well weirder than usual, that few days finally made sense. Steve looked at the demigod sitting in front of him. Suddenly, every interaction he had with Thor came to him like a flood. As a team leader, he always made sure his team mates were safe and okay at the end of the mission. He realized, somehow, he always paid more attention to Thor. And sometimes, in a fight, he unconsciously seek out the demigod. When they were not on a mission, he liked hanging out with Thor and spent time exploring new things with him. He was always irrationally irritated whenever Jane came up in a conversation. He envied Jane's position in Thor's heart but he stopped himself from thinking too much about it. And whenever Thor left for Asgard, Steve looked forward to his return to Earth. If Steve was honest with himself, the most important was because Thor made him feel special. Thor made him felt less awkward in this old new world. But did he felt more for Thor?

Steve thought his turmoil must have shown on his face because the direction of their conversation took a very sudden turn into different topics. It was awkward but Steve was grateful to Thor for that. And just like all the times before this, they flowed into easy and comfortable conversation not long after the initial stumble. Their fancy dinner date finally ended and they were back in the tower. Thor insisted on walking Steve to his room.

“Thor, I had a great time tonight. And you are a great guy. Really. But I... I need a little time to organize my thoughts and feelings. This came too suddenly for me. I don’t want us to have any regrets if we decided to pursue a relationship. I valued our friendship too much. So, I need some time to sort out whether what I feel for you is just friendship or if there is more. However, please believe me when I said I do like you, a lot. But I…”

Thor stopped Steve’s rambling with a kiss on the cheek. He then cupped said cheek and said with a reassuring smile, “Steve, I understand. Take all the time you need. I will be here waiting.” Steve’s leaned in the touch and returned the smile with a nod. They parted ways with a soft good night to each other.

Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce were looking expectantly at Thor the next morning. Well, the other three were there for Thor, Bruce was dragged there by a persistent Tony citing team building.

“You really wanted to know?” Thor asked, conspiratorially. Tony, Clint and Natasha nodded enthuastically. Thor motioned them to come closer. When they were close enough, “I don’t kiss and tell, mortals!” Thor boomed loudly. They jumped back from the loudness and covered their ears, cursing up a storm. Bruce was having a good time laughing at their expense. Thor saluted them and went to join Steve in the gym. Steve was also having a good laugh when Thor told him about it.

Steve had not come to any conclusion yet but he did know one thing though, he really enjoyed being with Thor. They were a match in almost everything. It made Steve felt less of an outsider with Thor. And of course, sparring and training became whole loads more fun with Thor. Steve did not need to hold back with Thor. He could give as well as he received.

When Thor suggested they go out, Steve was quick to shoot down any fancy ideas or places. Thor just smiled and shrugged. He was used to extravagant and fancy but he knew Steve was a simple man. He preferred to see Steve genuinely enjoying himself anyway. So, they went out for “dates” doing things that both of them enjoyed. Sometimes, these “dates” include the team too, which really were for team building purposes.

A month had gone by, Steve thought absently, over looking the brightly lit city from his position on the balcony. “Hi Steve.” Natasha greeted her team captain. Steve smiled in acknowledgement and turned back to the city. Natasha looked Steve over and she mourned the loss for the female population. From what she observed, she was certain that Steve returned Thor’s affection. So what was holding him back from acting on it? She did not realize she voiced out her question until she heard Steve sighed.

“Do you really think so, Natasha?” Steve asked.

“Think what?” Natasha returned. She had to admit, she really had no idea what Steve was asking.

“That I returned Thor’s affection. That I like him. I don’t even know myself.”

“Oh Steve. I don’t think I’m qualified for this seeing I don’t have any relationship to speak of. But from what I've seen between you and Thor? No one can deny the genuine affection you two have for each other. Even Tony sees it. And speaking of Tony, he’s trying to come up with a formula to get you both drunk and then lock you two in a room.” Natasha said, smirking. Steve felt his face heating up. 'Cute', Natasha thought.

“Steve, even I know, the matter concerning the heart defies logic. You can’t rationalize everything. Look at Tony and Pepper. Tony is always trying to make sense of whatever puzzles he comes across. But he never questioned his love for Pepper. If you’re having any reservations because the both of you are men, Steve, the world is different now. The people are much more tolerant now. Okay, this may sound very cliché but if the two of you work, so what?”

“Steve, I want you to answer some questions. Don’t think. Just speak the first thing that came to mind. Okay?” Steve nodded.

“Who do you think of the most?” 

“Thor.”

“Who do you think of the most in anything that you do?” 

“Thor.”

“Before mission?” 

“Thor.”

“After mission?” 

"......”

“Steve?”

“Alright. I get it. But…”

“You should know better than anyone not to let it slip through your fingers. Given that you are the perfect example of waiting too long.” Natasha regretted that the moment Steve’s expression turned sorrow.

“Oh... Steve, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for bringing that up.” Natasha apologized, berating herself for her insensitivity.

“No, no. It’s okay. It's a cold truth nobody can change. But you raised another round of questions for me though.” Steve chuckled a little. Natasha groaned. Steve was like a brother she never had. And she was this close, this close to getting Steve to admit his feelings for Thor. 

“When we talked, Thor admitted he had never thought of being with a man. Ever. He had always preferred women. And now, he claimed to… to love me. A man. I don’t want him to regret this. I don’t want him to regret us. I don't think I can bear working being close to him but not close to him anymore if we didn't work out. And he’s a demigod, Natasha. I may age differently than a normal person but eventually I will grow old. I will change. He will not.” Steve said, quietly.

“Steve…” Whatever Natasha wanted to say was cut off by said god floating in front of them with something in his hand.

“Thor! What are you doing?” Steve was looking astonishingly at Thor, slight pinkish tint adorning his cheeks. Natasha smiled behind her hand.

“Steven, I have to come to surprise you with….”

“THOR!!” Steve shouted at the suddenly falling demigod. Without thinking it through, Steve jumped after him. Natasha cursed and told JARVIS to get Iron Man or Hulk to catch both Thor and Steve. Seconds later, she heard the windows smashing. The Hulk roaring and Iron Man flying towards the Asgardian demigod and their super soldier. She then ran inside and was beside Clint, assessing the situation.

“What’ve you got?” Natasha asked, sounding pissed and worried at the same time.

“Not sure. It seemed like Thor was floating one moment and the next he was falling.” Hawkeye was going through the video footage from all possible angles. They were going through some more footage when JARVIS informed them that the Captain and Thor were safely in the medical bay. They rushed down to see Hulk hovering at the back, clearly agitated. Thor was unconscious on the medical bed surrounded by the team of doctors Tony kept for emergencies. Steve was very pale and he was visibly shaking. Natasha walked over and enveloped him in a hug. He hugged back but still kept an eye on the still figure on the bed. Tony was nowhere to be seen. JARVIS informed them that, “Master Stark is trying to cool himself before he, quote, kills the Captain himself because of the Captain's own stupidity, end quote. He said to call for him if anything arises.” Steve let out a nervous embarrassed chuckle.

Not long after, the Avengers were called in by Nick Fury. He mentioned that he was aware of what happened to Thor and this was part of the reason the Avengers were called in. No one has any idea so far what was that that shot Thor in mid air. The Avengers were told to assess the situation and take the necessary actions to eliminate the threat. They agreed on an action plan and what they found was an alien race trying to invade earth. The invaders managed to enter Earth without alerting anyone especially not the Avengers. If they hadn’t opened fire at Thor, they wouldn’t have known until it was too late. Like every other of the Avengers’ mission, everything was fight, chaos and explosion. Later Tony and Bruce found out that the invaders were threatened by the power they detected from Mjolnir. Thor was wielding the hammer when he got shot. The invaders were eliminating threats before the threats had the chance to eliminate them.

Captain America was fighting few of the aliens by himself when he was struck unconscious and thrown off a high rise building. Iron Man was trying to reach him while the Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye tried to distract the fight away from them. Falling concretes, pieces of buildings and debris were all around them.

“There is no way to reach the Captain in time!” Iron Man shouted into the comm. The Hulk roared at that. Surprisingly, given the Hulk’s history and distrust, the big green guy had taken a liking to the Captain. To much of everyone's astonishment, he listened to the Captain for some reasons.

“Iron Man!! Status!” Black Widow and Hawkeye shouted after a loud boom sounded somewhere in the vicinity of the Captain was supposed to fall into. Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye were trying their best to fend off the aliens.

“Iron Man, status!” Black Widow tried the comm again.

A few seconds of static before Iran Man came online. “The Captain is fine, Black Widow. The Captain is fine.” Iron Man answered flying ahead.

“Then, where is the Captain?” Black Widow asked, Iron Man was obviously not holding Captain America.

“I’m okay, Black Widow. Thor got me in time.” Captain America’s voice floated through weakly. They were a collective sigh of relief before the team cheered for the Captain and the return of the Norse god.

“Thor, are you okay? Are you sure you can fight?” Black Widow asked, worry underlining her firm voice.

“I am fine, Black Widow. But I do not think our dear Captain is, I will bring him back to base before joining you and the rest.” Thor said. The rest replied in affirmative.

“No. Thor, I’m fine. Look, I had worst, and you know it. Plus, look, I’m healing. The city needs all of us. The sooner we get back in there, the sooner we’ll put an end to this.” Captain America was not going to sit on the sideline while his team put their lives on danger. His injuries were not serious to warrant the trip back to base. Thor saw how Steve tried not to grit his teeth and he was favoring his left side. 

Thor tried to argue but the Captain was already heading back into battle. Thor sighed at the stubbornness of his intended and followed suit, to have his back. Steve dropped his Captain America persona when he felt Thor’s presence behind him. Steve turned and pulled the slightly stunned god into a fierce kiss. He heard the muttered of, “Finally!” and “It’s about damn time!” from his team mates. He decided not to mind his team's nosiness when he saw Thor had the most beautiful smile on his face and they went back into the battle with renewed determination. The Avengers managed to thwart the alien invasion in the end, once again, with Iron Man sending a nuke into the mother ship. After helping to the best they could with the cleanup efforts, the Avengers returned to the Tower, exhausted.

The next morning, Steve woke up very early as usual. He was getting out of bed to get ready for his morning run when he found he was restricted. He blushed when he realized that Thor was in bed with him. Thor had an arm around his waist holding him as close as possible. He stilled when Thor shifted. He breathed out a relief when Thor only pulling him back to him. He felt his face heating up when he thought back to yesterday.

They were all so exhausted. The moment they returned to the Tower, each of them just automatically headed towards their rooms. But Thor followed Steve to his. They were too tired to talk or think. They just took turn washing themselves and got ready for bed. He was out the moment his head touched the pillow. He vaguely remembered Thor whispered a soft good night and got into bed with him. Steve also vaguely remembered a kiss to the back of his neck.

He tried again to gently pried Thor’s arm from his waist. A few tries later, he almost succeeded before Thor tightened his hold. He huffed in defeat and jabbed Thor’s shoulder when he realized said shoulder was shaking. He peered at the supposedly sleeping Norse god to find said god trying to muffle his laughter with his pillow. Once again, his face heat up and this time, he unceremoniously threw Thor off him and stalked into the adjoining bathroom slamming the door closed. Thor reclined on the bed with a goofy smile on his face while Steve was willing the ground to open up and swallowed him in the bathroom.

When he came out, Steve ignored the tempting sight on his bed and went to his routine morning run. Thor was a little disappointed by Steve’s silent treatment. He mused, no one had ever dared to ignore him before. But he found that he do not mind at all. In fact, it was very exciting to finally have someone who did not bow down to his every whim. Well, he could be biased since he liked Steve. But hey, he’s a god, he can do whatever he wants. Apparently, except where Steve’s concerned. The goofy smile was back on his face after that and remained throughout breakfast. Tony and Clint were so tempted to throw something at him because they sure did not share the merry sentiment in the morning.

JARVIS alerted Thor to Steve’s return. Thor smiled broadly before bidding Tony, Clint and Natasha a good day and walked out of the kitchen. Tony and Clint groaned out, “Too loud.” And suddenly, Natasha was asking out loud, “Did I see Thor coming out of Steve’s room this morning?” Tony perked up at that little piece of information and JARVIS confirmed that Thor did come out from the Captain’s room this morning because he spent the night there. The three of them were staring at each other with wide eyes and promptly burst out laughing. They laughed harder when JARVIS said, "I do not see the humor in this. Is this supposed to be funny?"

“What did I miss?” Bruce walked in on Tony, Natasha and Clint snickering. Tony walked over to his fellow scientist team mate and updated the clueless guy. Tony was watching him expectantly but Bruce only came up with a, “Huh…” after a few moments of silence. Tony pulled a face at that. Bruce just shrugged and proceeded to have his breakfast.

Thor reached Steve’s room just when Steve was about to enter. Thor smiled apologetically at Steve. He was pointedly ignored. But Thor counted it as a win though since Steve did not kick him out of the room. He waited patiently while Steve was in the bathroom. When he heard the sound of the shower, his mind began to wonder and a specific part of his anatomy was getting really interested. He groaned and thought about his previous partners. Each and everyone one of them were women. He honestly never thought about having a male lover. But something about Steve captured his attention like no one had ever before. Not even Jane came close.

Then a sudden thought came into Thor’s mind. He honestly did not know what he wished to accomplish with such act. He just had this sudden impulse to do it. So he did it and wait for Steve to come out of the shower. He sat up straighter when he heard the shower turned off. He waited with baited breath and it was now too late to back out because he heard the lock clicked. Steve was coming out of the shower and nearly tripped himself. He looked at Thor, then to the floor. He frowned then bent over and lifted the hammer off the floor, effortlessly. He heard Thor sharp intake of breath and tossed Mjolnir back to Thor. Thor was looking at him with wide eyes and in those eyes were even deeper admiration than before.

“You lifted Mjolnir.” Thor said, with such amazement, admiration and fondness in his voice.

“Are you testing me?” Steve asked with incredulity, and also a little hurt.

“No. No, Steven. I was not. I… I do not know why. But it is definitely not a test . I had the sudden the impulse to do so. I hope you are not offended. Please forgive me.” Thor explained, looking like a hurt puppy. 

Steve did not tell Thor that he lifted Mjolnir once when Thor was still unconscious from the attack. Steve just rolled his eyes at him. “You could’ve just asked me to lift it.” 

“Ah… That I could.” He smiled sheepishly when Steve did not punch him when he pulled him into his embrace.

He asked softly, “Does this mean you’ve come to a decision?”

Steven returned the hug and Thor held him closer. Steve answered, “Yeah. I was being stupid… I don’t even know why I hesitated for so long. When you fell… I was so scared. You were in front of me one moment smiling, and the next you were plummeting down… Tony was right. I was being stupid. I did not think. I just jumped after you. If the Hulk did not catch me in time, I am now a splattered of glob on the side walk.”

Thor held him closer and tighter. Steve breathed in everything that was Thor.

“You gave me quite a scare too yesterday. I was so afraid I was not able to get to you in time. Steven, I know we cannot promise each other that we will not get hurt. With us being Avengers and all. But please promise me, you will try to be more careful. You are very important to me.” Steve looked at Thor and nodded.

Thor tipped Steve’s head and kissed him. It was just an innocent lips pressed on lips before Steve reacted and deepened the kiss. Soon, they were making out in the middle of Steve’s room. They only let go of each other when the need to breathe became too great. Thor was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Truly, no one in the Nine Realms could compete with this man in his arms. But the sight in his arms also made him thought of something else. Steve blushed even harder when he felt Thor’s excitement pressing into his thigh.

“The time would come when I would see you come undone because of me, Steven. You will be so beautiful and so magnificent.” The awed in Thor’s voice made Steve blushed even harder than he already was.

“I hope you will not be disappointed. I… I am not experienced.” Steve said timidly, still blushing.

Thor chuckled, “Steven, you could never disappoint me. Does that mean you’re untouched?” Steve nodded, face flaming hot. Thor kissed the tempting lips in front of him. Steve moaned into the kiss. The moan undid Thor’s thinly held self-control there and then. He proceeded to show Steve the pleasure in receiving from and also giving to a partner. After a few pleasurable rounds, both laid sated in each other’s arms.

Later in the day, both Thor and Steve came out looking for food. They were ambushed by the rest of the Tower’s residents. 

“So… have you two finally admitted your undying love to each other and had rounds of wild monkey sex yet?” Tony asked, looking very much like the suburban housewives who like to gossip about the latest scandals. Clint and Natasha were failing in acting nonchalant. Surprisingly, Bruce was there as well.

“The big guy wants to know whether the two of you are in a relationship.” He said, shrugging.

Steve blushed thinking about earlier. Thor had the most satisfying smile on his face.

“Oh my god! You totally did! You two totally, actually, literally just had sex! Steve is no longer Captain Purity!” Tony exclaimed gleefully. Clint chuckled and Natasha actually giggled at Steve’s mortified look.

“Oh hush, Tony. So why is Steve having sex such a big deal for you?” Bruce asked.

Tony looked at him funnily. “Seriously, Bruce? But hey, it’s not a big deal per se. I just like to poke fun at our dear Captain is all.” 

“Our dear Captain is right here and he is perfectly well aware you’re talking about him. And my sex life is none of your business, Tony.” Steve said, as firm as he could managed. But the blush negate the intended effect though.

“Tony, leave Steven alone.” Thor defending his beloved Captain. Though everyone knew Tony just being Tony but Thor did not like the way Steve tensed beside him.

“Alright. Alright. But Steve, really. Jokes aside. Congratulations, both of you. And Thor, take good care of the Capsicle.” With that, Tony left the room without waiting for a response. A little surprised at Tony warning to Thor, Steve mouthed a soft thank you at the retreating billionaire’s back.

“Tony Stark just warned a Norse god to take good care of Steve!” Clint exclaimed. Natasha just flipped him upside the head. The rest laughed at them.

“Ahh… Thor, actually, the big guy wanted me to tell… okay, warn you too, if you ever hurt the Captain…” Bruce said, a little uncomfortably. Thor nodded and clapped the scientist at the back. 

Steve looked at his team mates. He thought he had no one when he woke up in this weird new world. But he was wrong. He found new comrades and friends. They might argue and made it a habit to drive each other crazy but each of them had their own special ways to show that they cared, that Steve was not alone.

“Let’s go out for dinner tonight. All of us together. Tell Tony to bring Pepper as well. ” Steve said suddenly.

And that was how they ended up together in a pizza parlor for dinner. For some reason, Tony was trying to talk the owner into selling the place to him. Pepper had to intervene before the owner threw all of them out. Clint and Natasha were arguing with Thor about pizza toppings. Bruce shook his head and shared an amused smile with Steve.

Seventy years into the future with memories of 1940s like they just happened yesterday, waking up in a world he was no longer familiar with, he thought the only thing he will ever have was life as Captain America, life of a soldier. He, never in his wildest dream, dreamt of having a man, no, a demigod as a partner in the romantic sense. A billionaire and his lover, two spies and assassins, and a scientist with a very green angry alter ego as friends and family. Looking at the people around the table, he smiled and sent thanks to the above for all that he gained in return for those he lost.

Steve kissed Thor when the latter asked him if he was alright. The beautiful smile of his lover, the catcalls and cheers from his mismatched family warmed him to his very core. There was nothing in this world he would trade anything for what he had now.

“I am perfectly fine, Thor. I am perfectly fine and I love you.” Steve whispered. 

“And I you, my love.” Thor replied and they shared another kiss. Steve smiled at Thor and joined in the argument of pizza toppings, siding with his lover just because.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end! ^_^  
> Comments and reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
